criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniella Alonso
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = |yearsactive = 1997-present }}Daniella Alonso is an American actress and model best known for her role as Nora Clayton in the post-apocalyptic science-fiction series Revolution. Biography Alonso was born on September 22, 1978, in New York City, New York. Alonso first got exposure to acting as a teenager when she was discovered by the Ford Modeling Agency and got to appear in commercials for multiple companies. After graduating from the Marymount Manhattan College with a degree in Communications, Alonso decided to move to Los Angeles to further her acting career. Alonso got her first on-screen role in 1997, when she was cast as Lisa in the dramatic film Academy Boyz. Alonso got her first major recurring role in 2004, when she was cast as Anna Tagarro in the romantic drama series One Tree Hill. Since then, Alonso has appeared in TV shows and movies such as iZombie, Revolution, Animal Kingdom, Cover Affairs, Medium, Metro, In Plain Sight, The Collector, Re-Kill, Castle, The Night Shift, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Alonso portrayed Lisa Douglas, a doctor who went on a blind date and later engaged in a romantic relationship with Luke Alvez, in the Season Thirteen episode "Bad Moon on the Rise" and in the Season Fourteen episodes "300" and "Luke". Filmography *The Resident (2018) - Zoey Barlow *Criminal Minds - 3 episodes (2018) TV episode - Doctor Lisa Douglas *Maybe I'm Fine (2018) - Sage *The Magicians (2018) - Pirate King *SEAL Team (2018) - Leigh Wheeler *MacGyver (2017) - Doctor Alejandra Rosa *Lethal Weapon (2017) - Maria Navar *Las Reinas (2017) - Detective Alex De La Reina *Animal Kingdom - 10 episodes (2016) - Catherine Blackwell *iZombie (2016) - Alyssa Tramall *Lawless Range (2016) - Claudia Donnelly *Being Mary Jane - 6 episodes (2015) - Marisol Esparza *Major Crimes (2015) - Lori Weber *Re-Kill (2015) - Matthews *Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (2015) - Divina Martinez *Castle (2014) - Maria Sanchez *The Night Shift - 8 episodes (2014) - Doctor Landry De La Cruz *Revolution - 20 episodes (2012-2014) - Nora Clayton *Upgrade (2012) - Santiago Twin 1 *Covert Affairs - 2 episodes (2012) - Therapist *Rizzoli & Isles - 2 episodes (2012) - Riley Cooper *Private Practice (2012) - Reyna Reyes *Metro (2011) - Daniela Diaz *In Plain Sight (2011) - Sue Shears *Mad Love (2011) - Nurse *My Generation - 8 episodes (2010) - Brenda Serrano *The Mulberry Tree (2010) - Maria Ramirez *Love 10 to 1 (2009) - Cali *Medium (2009) - Elizabeth Torres *The Collector (2009) - Lisa *We Were Once a Fairytale (2009) - Sofa Girl *Love Song (2009) - Cali *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) - Rosa Gonzales *Knight Rider (2009) - Lynn *Without a Trace (2008) - Doctor Erica Loza *Stargate: Atlantis (2008) - Katana Labrea *Friday Night Lights - 10 episodes (2007-2008) - Carlotta Alonso *A Poor Kid's Guide to Success (2007) - Nicole *Saving Grace (2007) - Lily Blackbird *Wrong Turn 2: Dead End (2007) - Amber *CSI: Miami (2007) - Alexis Dawson *The Hills Have Eyes II (2007) - Missy *Hood of Horror (2006) - Posie Santano *All You've Got (2006) - Rada Kincaid *The Last Romantic (2006) - Unknown Character *CSI: New York (2006) - Jenny Rodriguez *One Tree Hill - 12 episodes (2004-2005) - Anna Taggarro *As the World Turns (2004) - Pilar Domingo *Rhythm of the Saints (2003) - Rena *Law & Order (2003) - Maddi Donlou *Black Knight (2001) - June (uncredited) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001) - Angie Suarez *Academy Boyz (1997) - Lisa External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses